


[Vid] Down Comes The Night

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [8]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Damn your love, damn your lies.





	[Vid] Down Comes The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theletterelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/gifts).



[Down Comes The Night [Lost Boys]](https://vimeo.com/259523367) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cj6tpc2t9eo7p42/downcomesthenight_equinox.avi)

Song: "The Chain" by Fleetwood Mac

**Lyrics:**

_Listen to the wind blow_  
_Watch the sun rise_  
_Run in the shadows_  
_Damn your love_  
_Damn your lies_

  
_And if you don't love me now_  
_You will never love me again_  
_I can still hear you saying_  
_You would never break the chain._

 _Listen to the wind blow_  
_Down comes the night_  
_Run in the shadows_  
_Damn your love_  
_Damn your lies_

 _Break the silence_  
_Damn the dark_  
_Damn the light_

  
_And if you don't love me now_  
_You will never love me again_  
_I can still hear you saying_  
_You would never break the chain._

 


End file.
